


Life after game over

by raindropmagic27



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropmagic27/pseuds/raindropmagic27
Summary: ((A redo of my fic ready to be new again. Picks up around chapter 5))The Turbo Twins Crash and Burn had just lost their game and their best friend. Now they have to find the strength to move on but as they do they meet a girl who knows a bit too much about them. Who is she and what secret is she hiding?((Summary may change))
Relationships: Turbo/Turbo twin
Kudos: 3





	1. Loss

Life after game over  
Chapter 1 Loss  
((This is a redo of my fic ready to be new again. I wanted to start over and fix some things with the twins story. Here is a link to music that helps set the mood for this chapter https://youtu.be/k68thGEDlx8 )) 

There are two types of game over. One is when a player messes up and gets the character they are playing as killed. The character is perfectally fine and will regenerate right after, or be sent to the beginning of the game. The second type of game over is more deadly. More permanent. 

Either a character dies outside their game with no chance of regenerating, or their game gets unplugged. With an unplugging it's not entirely game over, if you get out on time. For some once their game is gone they move on to other games and can even get added into the games code. Others stay in game central and make that their home. 

Never in all the years of the arcade being open however has anyone attempted to purposely take down someone else's game. Till now. 

Crash stood in front of what only five minutes ago was the entrance to his game. A game that was just unplugged. Turbo Time was no more. Burn, his twin, stood next to him. Burn opened his mouth to say something but could not find the right words. They had just made it out in time along with the other two, their good friend Axl and dad figure Nitrous. 

“What the fuck, Burn!” 

A tall brunette quickly walked over to the twins with his fists clenched. He was a friend of Burn's and one of the only two survivors from Road Blasters. The other game that got unplugged. 

“You made it, where is everyone else from your game?” 

“Dead! Me and Riley were the only ones close enough to the exit to get out on time. Everyone else is dead! That demonic gremlin from your game killed everyone I cared about! Tommy, Eve.” He paused for a moment to take a deep breath “He killed my brother....You can't lie to me and say you had no idea this was going to happen” 

“I-I didn't..” 

“You didn't...Bullshit! Your brother is his fling right? He didn't know? Your always around those two yet you didn't know? My sister is a mess because of all of this.” 

Riley, Drake's sister, was on the ground in tears by the entrance that no longer went to her game. 

“Turbo doesn't really talk about things or think them through before acting on them, Drake. And he certainly would not talk to me about anything. So no, I had no idea he would go this far, but what I do know for certain is you must have really pissed him off for him to take it this far.”

“Why do you defend him!?” 

“Because, He's family.” 

“Well one good thing came from my game going down. That bastard went down with it.”  
Before Drake could say another word or leave Crash turned to him and punched him right in the face. A little bit of blood was now on his fist. 

“That's it!” Drake raised his fist to punch back but it was held back by a taller figure. 

“Enough. All of you” Nitrous let go of Drake's wrist. “You, your not a bad guy inside or out, instead of picking a fight with my boys why don't ya go help your sister. She'll be needing a shoulder to cry on”

Drake left without another word. 

“Crash, what I tell ya about picking fights?” 

“He started it.” 

“That is no excuse.” Nitrous sighted. “We have all been through a lot today. Crash, why don't ya go clean up your hand. You two stay outta trouble. I have a few friends who may let me get coded into their game but I gotta talk it out first. I'll see if I can take ya boys with me.”

“What about Axl?” Burn asked.

“He's going to talk to another game about staying there. Put his music skills to good use. You boys will be okay for a while?

“We'll be okay so long as we stick together.” Burn said. 

Nitrous gave a quick nod and left. 

Burn looked over to his brother. 

“I'll be fine” Crash said. 

“Maybe eventually but not right now.” Burn pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and gave it to his twin. 

“It's just hard to process all of this right now, Burn” He cleaned up his hand. 

“I know” 

The rest of the day was pretty quiet and uneventful for the twins. They found a bench way off to one side of game central where they sat for most of the day. Felix had come over to talk to them at one point. He offered a room in his game if they needed it and gave them a cherry pie to snack on. 

Burn thanked him and turned down the room offer for now. The pie they got was delicious and it seemed to put Crash in a better mood. 

Axl had found them a while later and stayed with them for a chat. He informed them that he would be getting coded into a new game soon. The game was impressed with his music skills. Axl lit up when talking about it, music had always been a passion for him. 

Not long after Nitrous had joined the group. He too was accepted into a new game. Sunday, when the arcade is closed, He would get coded in. He mentioned that the game wasn't to sure about the twins but after he put in a good word the game allowed them in. Their was just one condition, The boys would have to behave and prove themselves if they wanted to stay there. Especially if they wanted to be coded in.

Nitrous would be getting a cabin that both Crash and Burn could stay in but they would not be a part of the game a first. This was okay with the twins as they were unsure if they wanted to be coded into another game so soon. And they could hangout in game central while the arcade was open. It seemed like it would work out for them, for now.

To celebrate new beginnings the group decided to go to tappers for a round of drinks. The twins trailing behind the other two. 

“How do you do it?” Crash asked. 

“Do what?” 

“How are you being strong? And not letting things get to you?” 

Burn half smiled.  
“One of us has to be, right? Trust me theirs a lot on my mind right now too. I'd probably break down and cry if there weren't so many people around. We can't change anything that happened. It's best to keep going forward.”

Burn linked arms with his brother. “It's gonna be alright, Crashie. We still have eachother.”


	2. The move

Chapter 2  
The move  
((Here is music to listen to while reading this chapter to set the mood. I updated chapter 1 with a song as well   
https://youtu.be/EiZtRrvy1BI ))

Sunday, Moving day.

The twins were asleep on their bench. Both curled up in the same position but facing opposite of each other. Their heads on the side of the bench and feet touching in the middle. As the light from outside filled game central a few people left their games to enjoy their day off. The light woke Burn up first. He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes while yawning. It was early for him to be up but sleeping on a bench was not comfortable. 

He looked over to his brother who was slightly twitching in his sleep. The past few mornings had been the same. Crash would twitch from a bad dream then suddenly wake up. Burn understood. Crash had lost the most out of everyone. It still felt like a bad dream to Burn too. He hid it well but he was still feeling the pain of loosing his game. 

Burn gently shook his brother. 

“Hey” He said lightly. “Crash, wake up” 

Crash woke suddenly quickly sitting upright. He took a deep breath.

“Nightmare again?” Burn asked. 

“Yeah..” Crash ran this hands through his black hair fixing his bangs to their normal side swept look. His bangs were swept to the right and his brothers hair was the same except swept to the left.

“Hey, on the plus side we'll get to sleep on an actual bed tonight.” Burn said. 

“Oh yeah, It's Sunday.” Crash looked to his helmet that was on the ground next to him. He picked it up and hugged it close to him. 

“Honestly, part of me wants to go to the game and part of me just wants to stay here. Part of me doesn't want to move on.” 

“That's not the Crashie I know. Where is my fun, life of the party, flirtatious brother? The one who plays pranks on people with me and actually enjoys going to tappers.” 

“He's out of service right now check back at a later date” 

“I'm serious, Crash. You usually tell me everything, It's odd to see you so quiet and closed off. I worry” 

“Sorry, everything the past few days has been happening so fast my emotions are all over the place. Axl and Nitrous moved on right away and are getting new games today. It's like loosing the game didn't bother them at all. Yeah sure they didn't loose much. They weren't racers, just worked on the cars. I know you're trying to keep a positive mind about everything but I'm just a hot mess right now.”

“When aren't you a hot mess?” 

“You got me there.” Crash gave a half smile. “Sleeping in a bed would be nice.” 

Burn smiled. He knew his brother would need a few days but with some time he'd be back to his usual self. 

Once it was noon the twins met Nitrous in front of his new game. He looked different now as he had already been coded in, but he was still himself. Still really tall and intimidating. Something that always had bothered Nitrous as he was a gentle soul.

He led them inside and to the cabin he was now calling home. He chose to hike up to his house to give him time to spend with his boys. It had been a few days as he had to get everything ready for the move and wanted to give them some time to be alone. 

One good thing is both of them were staying out of trouble. They weren't bad boys just pranksters. 

Nitrous had chose to adopt them as his own sons back in Turbo Time. They needed a little guidance and he cared about them. He tired to give Turbo guidance as well but it never worked. And now...He shook his head. No one really knew if Turbo had gone down with Roadblasters but he has yet to return. Unless his boys brought it up he would avoid the subject altogether. They had been through enough. 

“Here we are” Nitrous said. The cabin now in sight. “Home sweet home.” 

It was a nice sized cabin in a rounded out part by some woods. A jeep parked on one side. A dirt path led up to a small porch with a wooden bench. What looked like a fire pit was in the front yard. 

“I got a room all ready for ya boys, Upstairs first door to the left. Make yourself at home.” 

Their room had one bed big enough for both of them. A dresser with a TV on top, a bookshelf, and a window overlooking the woods. In the distance was a lake. It was simple and that was okay with them.

Crash looked out the window at the view. Burn sat on the bed. So much better than a bench. The bookshelf only had a few books. The dresser was empty. They would have to go shopping at some point. 

“Ya know boys, I thought we could sit by the fire pit later and have a nice chat.” 

“Can we roast marshmallows?” Burn asked. 

“Sure, if that's what ya boys wanna do.” 

Nitrous left them to get settled in. 

The boys thought it best to get something to eat first. Burn knowing that sitting around wasn't going to make his brother feel any better suggested they go buy some clothes and things for their room. Nitrous thought it a good idea. 

It was settled them. Burn knew exactly where to go. One of the games was based off a mall and in that game was shop both boys loved going to. They could get a few things there then meet back home. 

Two hours later each holding a bunch of bags, The twins returned home. The dresser was now filled and they placed a few small items around their room. A lamp, rug, picture frames, and Burn put some comics on the book shelf. 

Burn wasted no time changing into a dark blue hoodie he had bought. So comfy and warm. He was a simple man, hoodies and comics made him happy. 

Crash had by that time changed clothes completely but kept his racer jacket on. After getting changed they took a hike to get more familiar with the layout of the game. This gave time for the games day cycle to turn to night. The perfect time to sit by the fire pit. 

Nitrous had the fire started when they arrived back at the cabin. Each took a seat on a wooden log bench. Marshmallows and sticks were at the ready. 

“It's good that ya boys got out today instead of just sitting around.” It was what the boys needed. “After all tomorrow the arcade will be open and either you'll have to stay here or hangout in game central.” 

Burn was already roasting a marshmallow. Crash chose to speak first. 

“We can go to game central.” 

“It would be best” Burn added “We can be out of the way while the game is in session.” 

“Alright, That solves that. Just be careful and stay outta trouble. Your not the only ones without a game.” 

“Don't worry Nitrous we'll be fine” Burn said now putting the enitre marshmallow into his mouth. 

“I have a few more things to discuss with you boys.”

“Like what?” Crash asked. He was now roasting a marshmallow. 

“Like your flirting. Just be careful who your flirty with.”

“I've been dull lately, You don't need to worry. I'm not looking for a hook up.” 

“Good next subject. How about a campfire story.” 

The twins nodded. They let their imagination take over as they listened. All the while thinking of what they would do all day tomorrow.


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3   
Trouble  
((This is a bit of a filler chapter. I have some points to get through then the story will pick up, promise. I don't have music picked out for this chapter as I just listened to a spyro 2 original soundtrack while writing. You can always do that if the music helps set the mood.))

Crash was the first to wake up. He had slept on his stomach arms around his pillow and his face buried in it. He lifted his head and looked over to his brother who was cocooned under both the blanket and his pillow.

Crash got up and walked over to the window. It had been almost a week. Five days to be exact, since his game was unplugged. He couldn't mope forever. It was like his brother said. They could not change what had happened just learn to move on. Today he would try to be more himself. 

Crash walked over to his brothers side of the bed and slowly lifted his pillow.   
“Psst, Burn” He whispered. No response. He raised the pillow and smacked his brother with it. 

“Wake up time” 

“Noooooooo” Burn groaned. 

“We said we'd hangout in game central today. I got an idea we can do” 

Burn sat up no thanks to his brother waking him up. Crash seemed to be in a good mood this morning. 

“What's the plan?” Burn asked sounding sleepy. 

“How does playing a few small pranks sound?” 

This was more like the Crash that Burn knew. He agreed and got up to get dressed for the day. 

Game central was a different place during arcade hours. So much more quiet and open than what they were used to.

“Anyone in mind to prank?” Burn asked. 

“Nope.” Crash said.

They looked around there was always surge. It was always fun to annoy him. Now all they had to do was figure out what kind of prank to play. 

“Remember when we switched his ketchup with hot sauce in his lunch bag?.” Burn asked.

“I remember that. Good times.” Crash said. “Maybe we can hide his walkie and some other equipment” 

“Good idea. I'm glad you're feeling better today.” 

Now all they had to do was find him. It was odd that they had not yet seen him. He was always walking around a keeping an eye on things. They had seen the remaining roadblasters crew in the distance. 

“Some friend huh?” Crash said. 

“He's not my friend anymore. I understand his frustration but he didn't have to blame us for all of this.” Burn gave a small laugh “You could always punch him again, Not going to lie that was funny” 

“He deserved it. No one goes after my family and talks bad about-” Crash paused for a moment. “about my ex.” 

“You know, Theirs no proof that he went down with the game. I mean this is Turbo we're talking about. You never know.” 

“He would have showed up by now.” 

“Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.” 

Crash shook his head. This wasn't what he should be thinking about. He was going to make this day fun. He reassured his brother that it was fine. Payback for smacking him with a pillow.

The walked around more in search. As they passed one of the entrance points they heard what sounded like a spray can. They both looked to each other as if to ask if they should check it out. Burn shrugged. They figured it wouldn't hurt to peek. Or better yet. They both got the same idea and nodded. 

3,2,1

They both jumped around the corner and yelled. The person screamed and dropped the can they were holding. It was Surge.

“Holey shit.” They both said. Burn picked up the can, it was spray paint. 

“Frightening me while on duty. I'm going to have to write you boys up for that.” Surge pulled himself together. 

“Huh, Using spray paint while on duty, I'd say wed have to frame you for that” Burn said throwing the can up and catching it. 

“It's not paint it's paint remover.” Surge was a bad liar. 

“Riiight” Crash said. 

“Alright fine. You boys keep quiet about his and I'll let you go with a warning.” 

The twins looked to each other to debate it. While it was fun to tease Surge they didn't come here to actually get in trouble. They laughed which confused Surge. 

“We are only teasing you.” Burn said. He tossed the can back to surge. “We're not gonna say anything.”

“Right” Surge cleared his throat. “Now If you'll excuse me I got gotta get back to my duties.”

Crash looked at the graffiti on the wall. Not much was on it but one image stood out. Graffiti art of Turbo's face.

“Crash?” Burn asked. He looked at the wall. Oh... 

“Hey, come on. We should get out of the entrance way” He linked arms with his brother but instead of pulling him away he rested his head on his brothers shoulder. “You gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah” Crash said. “The art is actually done well. Question is did surge do it? Or someone else?” 

“Compared to what surge was working on when we popped in, I'd say someone else” 

They left the entrance before anyone could see them. They didn't want to cause any trouble right now.


	4. A night out

Chapter 4  
A night out  
((After this chapter things will pick up and more characters will pop up. If you enjoy this story so far leave a review and let me know :) ))

Weather change was new to the twins. They had been to games with different seasons and weather before but never had it Turbo Time. 

The rain outside had picked up making the sky dark. Burn sat on the bed reading a comic. Crash once again looking out the window. The arcade had just closed for the day but both boys had no idea what to do. The idea of going back to game central was boring. Even if there were more people now. 

Nitrous came home and called his boys downstairs. They expected that Nitrous wanted to ask about their day. The didn't expect to see Axl. It was a nice surprise. His new look suited him well.

“Hey you two” Axl greeted them. “I've come with an invitation. Thought you two would like to have some fun and hangout in my game for a bit. I've already informed everyone that you two are welcome anytime and to let me know if you show up.” 

“Sweet” Burn said. “I'm in.” 

“Me too” Crash added. “I could use a night of fun.” 

Axl led them to his new game. Instantly they were met with loud music and and a crowd of dancing people. It was dark but the their were plenty of spot lights in all different colors. Some of them moved around. 

“I'll be the DJ so just let me know if you want to hear a song. Oh and Nitrous also wanted me to remind you two not to get carried away with the alcohol.” Axl left to go mix music and let the twins have a good time. 

“No promices” Crash said once Axl was out of earshot. “Come on, Burn. Let's start with a drink.” 

It didn't take long for Crash to go from bored to flirty. Burn was happy to see his brother having fun but he certainly was not interested in flirting. He let his brother do his thing while he went to the dance floor. Perhaps he would ask for a song to be played. 

Crash already lightly tipsy eyed up a few guys from the bar. He had gotten to the point where he said fuck it. He would would get the attention he craved. All he had to do was start a conversation and then he'd soon have a guy making out with him. Then he could forget about any pain he still felt. He wanted to be happy again and know that he was special to someone. Even if it were only for a night.

A few moments later a guy offered to buy him a drink. Crash accepted. Target acquired. After another round of drinks a song came on that Crash liked. 

“Wanna dance?” Crash got up pulling the guy to the dance floor with him. Tonight was the distraction he needed and he planned to take full advantage. 

Burn was in another part of the club. He had just finally gotten to the DJ booth to ask Axl about a song. Axl was more than happy to play it next and it was a song everyone seemed to enjoy. He didn't dance much in the past but he was picking up quick on some dance moves and really was enjoying himself. A few people were having a dance competition where two of them did the same dance and voted on who did it better. Maybe it was because of the alcohol but Burn chose to join. It never hurt to try something new. He never cared about winning. Never liked the spot light. He did things because they were fun. This right now looked fun. 

He made it through three rounds before being beat. Not bad in his mind. 

“Not bad, What's your name?” The one girl asked. 

“Burn.” 

“Oh, You're one of the guys Axl invited. Sorry to hear about your game by the way. You can come dance with us anytime.” 

Crash Now had what he wanted. He was against the wall and the guy he was with was kissing him. Crash felt the bass from the music bouncing off the wall. His arms wrapped around the guy and hands tangled in his hair. The smell of the guys cologne was earthy. It was rather nice. Not the spicy notes his senses wanted to smell but still nice. His lips did not have the tingle he missed so much either. This was still better than being alone. It helped. This was working. He didn't feel as much pain. What helped the most was imagining he was kissing someone else. In his imagination 'he' was almost there. 

Crash kept his hook up at what it was. Just making out, nothing more. He wanted to keep it that way. Nothing serious. 

The guy began to get a bit to touchy feely and Crash broke the kiss. The alcohol had gotten to his head now. He was going to feel this tomorrow. 

“Sorry handsome, We'll have to finish this another time.” Crash went to find his brother. Being this drunk it was a good idea to be around someone who wouldn't let him get into too much trouble. He almost tripped over his own two feet in the process but luckily was caught by Burn. 

“There you are” Burn said. “I was looking for you.” 

“Burrrn! Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?” 

“How much have you had to drink?” Burn could smell the alcohol. 

Crash put his arm around his brother. Taking a moment to respond. 

“As much as I needed to feel good.” He rested his head on Burns shoulder. “Burn, I have a headache”

“Perhaps it's time for us to head back home then.” Nitrous was not going to be happy. 

The next morning Crash did in fact wake up with a hangover. He held his head as he sat up in bed. Their was no clock in the room so he wasn't sure what time it was. He knew he had slept in though. A moment later his brother walked through the door. 

“Morning.” He held out a drink “Nitrous said this would help. He left early so he'd be ready once the arcade opens. I told him we'd stay here for the day.” 

“What time is it?” Crash asked taking the odd colored drink from his twin. He eyed it suspiciously.

“Around ten thirty.”

Crash took a sip of the whatever was in the cup. It actually did not taste as bad as he expected. 

“How much trouble am I in?” Crash asked. 

“Nitrous is more annoyed than anything.” Burn was happy that their dad was taking it easy on them right now. Most likely because today marked a week since loosing their game. Certain wounds were still fresh. 

Nitrous may have not been code related to the twins but that didn't matter. He was dad to them. 

“I'm sure he'll give both of us a lecture later.” Burn said. Till that time the twins had nothing to do but hangout in the cabin and ponder life.


	5. Who is she?

Chapter 5  
Who is she?

Years passed and not much had changed for Crash or Burn. They still lived with Nitrous, Still looked like they came straight from Turbo Time. Light gray skin, sky blue eyes surrounded by a lemon yellow instead of white. They liked to think of themselves as little racing aliens.

One thing that did change was how Burn styled his hair. Instead of the side swept look he brushed it back giving him a messy pompadour look. It was his way of giving himself his own look and it worked. More people were able to tell them apart this way. 

A few games changed over time as well. Lately they had been thinking of joining a game of their own. It was something they had talked about but kept postponing. The reason this time being from another going turbo attempt. Apparently Ralph had been feeling left out and wanted to be a hero. This way people would like him. That was about a week ago. The boys remember being in Game Central and then suddenly seeing a bunch of kids and candy people run out from one of the entrance ways. It was a racing game too by the look of the kids. The twins felt bad for them but in the end they were able to go back home.

The twins weren't sure if after all this time they still wanted to be racers. They loved racing and it would always be a part of them. The problem was they had no interest in any of the racing games currently in the arcade. They had no interest in most of the games in fact. 

“Do you think that we're being to picky?” Burn asked. Crash didn't reply right away. He was waving and giving a wink to some guy. 

“No” He replied a moment later. “I think you're overthinking it.” 

“Perhaps.” 

They stood against the wall. Burn wondering what it was he wanted from a new game. Crash eyeing up all the guys he thought was cute. They didn't notice the young girl standing in front of them. She gave them a quick glance as she skipped by. Suddenly she stopped and walked backwards till she was right in front of them.

“Sweet mother of monkey milk!” She said with excitement. “You two actually exist” 

The twins looked at her, then to each other with confusion, and back to her. They weren't sure what to say. 

“I mean it has to be you two, you have the same look as... Well not exactly the same look but you know what I mean. I didn't know you were twins though.” She put her hands into her hoodie pocket. 

“Hay, what are your names?” She asked. 

“What's yours?” Crash asked back. The girl sighed. 

“Fiiine. I am President Vanellope von Schweetz. Now you.” 

“Vanellope, You're from Sugar Rush.” Burn said. It was odd, he did not remember her as one of the kids who left the game that night when it almost went down. 

“That's me!” 

“Crash” The one twin said 

“Burn” Said the other.

“Crash and Burn? Now that is a bad pun if I ever heard one and trust me I'm used to hearing them. Say Were you coded with those names or did someone give them to you? Sorta sounds like something that...Oh never mind.” 

Who was this girl? The twins certainly would have remembered meeting her. Not once do they remember her being in Game Central before now. She seemed to be interested in them as if she had been looking for them. 

“Hey, I got one more question. Do your eyes glow at night like flashlights or is that a myth?” 

“Well if they do then I would like to know how they work.” Burn replied. Vanellope laughed. 

“Well this has been fun boys but I gotta go find Ralph before he worries. See ya later chums!” She ran off towards Fix it Felix Jr.

“That was” Crash said

“Weird” Burn said. 

Later that night the boys met both Nitrous and Axl at Tappers. It had become a thing that at least once a month they all got together. It was nice to have the crew back together. 

“So I hear you two might get coded into a game.” Axl said. It was good to see the twins. He hardly got to these days.

“We were thinking of it.” Crash said. 

“But, we're not sure yet what game we want to be part of.” Burn added. 

“Well I'm happy for you boys making this step but make sure you aren't jumping into an idea too early.” Nitrous said. 

“No Worries, We are taking our time with his decision for a reason.” Burn said. 

“Till then here's to good times with family” Axl raised a glass. The other three joining him 

“To good times” They all said. 

Vanellope had been spending her time after arcade hours with her new friends. Ralph, Felix and Calhoun. As someone who never got to leave her game it was the best feeling to explore others. Tonight they were hanging out in Fix it Felix Jr. She was having fun spending time with all of them that she had almost forgot to tell them about her encounter. She wanted to learn more about those boys. 

“The Turbo Twins!” Ralph said shocked. “Listen to me kid, those two are bad news. Like bad boy bad news. Like wearing matching jackets and being in a gang bad news” 

“Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit much, Ralph?” Felix asked. 

“So there was a Turbo and now there's Turbo twins?” Calhoun pitched in. 

“Oh right. I never told you about the rest of the crew.” Felix took a seat. “The twins are from Turbo Time. They were close to Turbo and it was rare to see them apart. The three were always getting into silly trouble. 

“Go on” Vanellope pulled up a seat excited to hear more. Ralph sat down in defeat. Calhoun sat next to her husband now mildly interested. Felix continued. 

“Well the three were always playing pranks and daring each other to do weird things. That's when Nitrous stepped in. He was the mechanic for Turbo's car and boy did he have his hands full. Turbo was picky and wanted everything just right. Their was another mechanic named Axl who worked on the twins cars. They weren't as picky though and Axl was always more into music than tuning a car. Eventually Nitrous adopted the twins as his own as he cared for the boys and wanted to see them do good. He tried to help Turbo as well but we all know how that went.” He sighed. 

“So would you say the twins are bad guy bad or not?” Vanellope asked. 

“Kid.” Ralph spoke up. “Why are you so interested in those two?” 

“I bet it's a childish crush. Yep, The first one is always a bad boy.” Calhoun said. 

“A crush!?” Ralph voice was filled with concern. 

“No no no” things were starting to get way off topic but Vanellope did not want to say what the real reason was. Not yet. “I just wanted to know if they were like Turbo or if they they can be trusted.” 

“No worries Vanellope.” Felix said. “The twins are genuinely good people. If this is because you are worried about your game you don't have to be.” 

The was reassuring. Vanellope was not even sure what her plan was yet but knowing the twins were good helped. She would have to take a day or so to think about what to do. She had a problem. A problem that was sitting down in the fungeon. For now it was her little secret but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it that way for long.


End file.
